Lost a Soldier, Found Another
by MissCloud
Summary: Aeris still mourns over the whereabouts of Zack. When a mysterious new man enters her life, she begins to wonder. [OneShot] AerisZack SLIGHT Cleris


**This is my first Final Fantasy fic, so go easy on me :) I wanted to write something a bit different, so somehow I came up with this. The normal writing is in Aeris' P.O.V, and the **_**Italics**_** are a flashback. Please note too that some events in this story have been entirely made up by me, especially the flashbacks. **

**The pairing is Zeris, and very, very slight Cleris interpreted.**

**Disclaimer: -WAH- I don't own Final Fantasy V11.**

**Enjoy reading. XD**

* * *

**Lost a Soldier, Found Another**

I'm Aeris, a flower girl from the slums. Okay, I have a pretty awful habit of getting in to trouble with the ShinRa, but it's not my fault.

In fact.

It's all _their_ fault.

Without them, Zack wouldn't be in SOLDIER. Without them, he wouldn't have gone away from me five years ago. Without them, he would have came back. What happened to him? Why hasn't he returned to me? Is it me? Was it them? Or both?

I wouldn't feel this pain running through my ancient blood to my broken heart if it wasn't for them. Day after day, I live in this light of hope. Is he dead? Alive? Why can't I know? It's _killing_ me...

It makes me smile, picturing his cheeky face. It keeps me hanging on that little bit longer. The first time I saw his smile, I immediately melted.

_"Hello there, pretty girl."_

_Aeris looked up from her drink. A tall, dark, handsome man stood hovering over her. His unusual body stance stood out to her the most, and while she was pondering over this, he had already ordered her another drink._

_"Here," He smiled, handing her another cup of chocolate milk. He sat down beside her. "I'm Zack."_

_"Oh, nice to meet you. Are you in SOLDIER?" She asked hesitantly. His eyes shot open a little wider._

_"Hey, yeah. How can you tell?" He smirked, patting his SOLDIER uniform as a gesture. She continued to stare at him, deeply, right in to the core of his blue, glowing eyes. He touched his cheek nervously. "Something on my face?"_

_"You have Mako eyes. That's how I know," Aeris smiled._

_His eyebrows rose at this. "Hmm, pretty impressive. A slum girl like you has seen a pair of these eyes before, huh?" Aeris twisted her head in annoyance, her long braided pony-tail dancing through the air._

_"Hm! Of course! What makes you think that?!" Aeris asked._

_Zack held out his hands in panic. "Woa woa, I didn't mean that! I didn't mean to cause offence! I just meant-"_

_"I know perfectly well what you meant." Zack bit his bottom lip. Suddenly, to his amusement, she smirked. "I'm Aeris."_

_Zack sighed in relief and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Aeris._

I can barely remember the time we first met. It happened all so fast. Was it fate that brought us together or fate that brought us apart?

And that last day I saw him... feels like fate really was really messing with me.

_"Zack, for heaven's sake, eat. You have to eat something," Aeris sighed, watching her boyfriend stare at the plate of fish almost fearful. _

_Zack looked up and smirked, scratching the back of his head coolly._

_"I will, stop worrying. I'm just a bit occupied with thoughts at the moment," He said, his eyes gazing aimlessly at the roof. There was a rather nice smell about Aeris' home today; more so than before- it was very scented and noticeable, though Aeris didn't seem to pick it up._

_The raven-haired soldier let out a big sniffle as he inhaled the smell further. For a second, he was sure one of the contents... was blood. As stupid as it sounded, he laughed silently to himself that it was a sign, urging him not to take the mission._

_He glanced back at Aeris, seeing the worried expression on her face. "Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll be fine."_

_"You're worried about the mission aren't you? To Nibelheim?" It was then that Aeris stood up, and walked step by step towards Zack. She smiled down at him. She held out her hand, and softer than a feather, brushed her hand along his chin. "Then please, don't go."_

_Zack sighed and moved his head to the side, avoiding her touch. "Please don't, Aeris. I have to go. I need the money. Besides, It'll only be for a few nights. No more. I promise."_

_"Then why are you worried?"_

_"I'm not- If you must know, I'll miss you," Zack smiled handsomely, returning the sentiment to her and he stroked her face._

_At his touch, Aeris closed her green eyes, warming to his rough hands, a consequence of being a soldier. "Oh you... why do you always win me round?" She laughed, reaching out to hold his cheeks._

_Zack blushed. "Hey! No cheek pinching!"_

_"Too late!" Aeris grabbed his cheeks and pulled his skin playfully, and his pink blush rose deeper in to his skin. _

_He smiled huskily from the corner of his lips, then grabbed her around her waste._

_A slight yelp left her lips, being pulled down to sit on to his lap. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"So, you gonna miss me?" He asked, smiling innocently, leaving little butterfly kisses on her cheeks. Aeris giggled and ruffled his hair playfully. Her embarrassment of being so close to such a hot man wasn't failing to hide, and her giggles became slightly muffled._

_"Duh, has my worry over the past few days taught you anything?" Aeris smiled. She dug her face in to his chest, pulling him closer to her and she held on to him so tightly he could hardly breathe. "I don't want to let you go."_

_"Hey, hey... it's not like I'm going away forever. We'll see each other again, I promise," He smiled as she dug her nails in to his chest. His muscled arms tightened around her waste, pulling her like a magnet to his manly chest._

_"All these promises..." Aeris finally looked up and stared at him in the eyes. "Can you keep them?"_

_Zack nodded. "For you, yes. Anything... for you..."_

_"And Zack... no mingling with other girls..." Finally a jokey tone shone through. Zack looked at her for a moment in bemusement. Hearing her say that was kind of funny, yet, he didn't want to mingle with anyone else. Having Aeris in his arms now was all he wanted. And all he could ever want._

_"Well... I heard our guide to Mount Nibel is a woman," He joked back, sending a wink._

_Aeris hit him hard across the head._

_"OW!"_

_She smirked. "Serves you right. No getting up to no good, okay!?"_

_"As you command dear..." He laughed, earning himself another whack across his sore head. Aeris huffed. "Damn, you CAN hit hard... maybe you should join SOLDIER."_

_Aeris almost looked surprised. "Are you crazy? I'll be torn to shreds. By the ShinRa, I mean. And I don't fancy being exposed to Mako. It's all a waste."_

_Zack raised an eyebrow. "What is?"_

_"Mako. As they call it anyway. It's called Life Stream. The ShinRa don't know what they're getting themselves into," Aeris explained._

_"Oh, Miss. Seriousness," He teased lightly. Her unimpressed face made him blush. "Gah, I'm sorry. You know your stuff, and I guess you're right. The ShinRa are just... VERY dedicated. But being in SOLDIER is my dream. You must understand that..."_

_Aeris sighed, her head dropping to the floor in a bow. She finally looked up again after some quick thinking. "I understand. Even I have a dream."_

_Zack smirked. "Me?"_

_"Uh... no..." Aeris laughed. "My dream is oblivious. I'll know what it is when it comes to me." Zack looked at her, confused. His girlfriend came out with the strangest stuff at the most weirdest times._

_She smiled, and closed her eyes. "I will miss you."_

_Zack smiled. "I love you."_

That was the first time he told me he loved me. Why then? And straight after he never came back. Not... ever. No phone call. Nothing. Was it his intention all along? Did he know something bad was going to happen? Maybe it was just a coincidence he told me he loved me and never came back.

Yesterday... I met a new man. I like him. He's cool, handsome, a man any woman would dream of going out with. But I can't quite put my finger on something. He reminds me so much of Zack. His... way of words, his stances, his walk, his cool scent.

He's called Cloud.

For a slight moment, having not passed my mind for more than a second... I wondered... could Cloud be Zack? I called myself mad. But if Cloud really is Cloud and he isn't Zack... and Zack is Zack... then...

Oh Zack, where are you? (Cloud... who are you?)

* * *

**Yay, fini. Just so you know I'm not a totally big fan of Cleris, I prefer Zack and Aeris :) But anyway I hope you liked. If you did then please review.**


End file.
